sacred_sword_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacred Sword Princess Wiki
ABOUT SACRED SWORD PRINCESSES The ambitious Mistress of the Night is seeking to devour the kingdom of Midgardia. Created by the Moon Goddess Mani, this magnificent land is inhabited solely by women. You were summoned by the Goddess herself in order to protect this virgin land. Together with the Vessels of the Goddess Mani, you shall defeat the legion of the Beast and liberate this world! Train your Vessels, bind them to your will, and unlock the sacred force hidden inside them! Wielder of the Sacred Sword! It is time to save Midgardia from its impending doom, all in the name of the Goddess! --------------------- Imagine waking up the only male in a world solely inhabited by women; you are a marvel and the only one who can save their land from pure devastation. In Superhippo and Hope’s fast-paced harem-style action-adventure game Sacred Sword Princesses, players soon learn the fate of this female utopia lies in their hands. After learning of the sacred Soul Harmony Ritual, which can defeat the dangerous Legion of Beasts threatening to destroy this dreamlike paradise, it is evident only the player can restore harmony to this peaceful female utopia. With intense gameplay and a story players will lust over; few action adventure games can compare to Sacred Sword Princesses. Enticed by the player’s masculinity, these breath-taking women can’t help but marvel over the player’s rare ability to perform the sacred Soul Harmony Ritual which legends say is the only thing able to unlock the rare power capable of restoring peace to their land. This ritual will leave players mesmerized as they take command of the usually dominating women and leave them speechless. These intimate moments, which can be watched any time by clicking the Harem tab, are earned by reaching pivotal points in the story or reaching benchmark levels with a player’s vessel (female fighter). As they progress through the game, they can unlock new vessels via Gacha drawings. Although players may purchase scrolls in convenient bundles, Superhippo and Hope also provides the player many opportunities to receive Gacha prizes for free such as a free daily drawing in the normal Gacha section or scrolls which can be earned throughout the story. So, remember to visit Gacha daily and claim valuable prizes! If the player is looking for high quality gameplay, they should look no further than Sacred Sword Princesses. From animations to combat style, execution is perfect. Additionally, the fast-paced battle in Sacred Sword Princess’ action-adventure game gives players the ability to both perform attacks manually or set your vessels to auto, which is entertaining and convenient for the player. Additionally, there are many unique moves and upgrades that the player may do to customize their characters. To do this, visit the Talent Point map after reaching level four and explore the provided options. As the player proceeds through the story, more of the map will unlock and the player will be able to level-up different abilities. In unison with leveling up their vessels, players may equip armor to increase their defenses. Using items collected during battle, players can forge different types of armor and then equip them so be sure to keep your vessels protected before heading into battle! As the only man in a world run by women, nothing is more appealing than power and lust. Players are sure to feel both in Superhippo and Hope’s Sacred Sword Princesses where passionate romance and intense combat cross together in a whimsical, action-adventure game. Posing the player as the noble savior to a dreamy female utopia creates a sense of desire and hyper-masculinity. Playing Sacred Sword Princesses leaves only one question: what would you do if you woke up in this predicament? KEY FEATURES 【EMBARK ON AN EPIC JOURNEY】 Fascinating and expansive setting! Complex and playful storylines! Powerful antagonists and Empresses from twelve Empires await your conquer! 【CREATE THE PERFECT ARMY】 30+ Collectible Live 2D Characters, pick and create the perfect combination for your needs! Manage Elements, Classes and Attack Type and bring strategy into your battles! 【UNLOCK SULTRY SEX SCENES】 Get intimate with your squad members and learn more about about them as you unlock their Harem episodes! All characters are presented in full Live2D! Interact with them and discover their feelings! Exclusive fully nude Live2D mode for you favorite Vessels! • 30+ Collectible Live Characters with more than HCGs, all free to play! • Fully uncensored CGs with various settings (Paizuri, Bukake, Ecchi, Femdom etc.) • More than 50h of gameplay and storyline • Customize your team and forge equipment • PVP, Co-op Battles available • Available on Mobile and PC, English and Chinese Important Links * You can play the game here * You can join the Official discord here * Follow the Official Twitter account here * Follow the official Facebook page here Navigation Current Events About Welcome to the Sacred Sword Princess Wiki A wiki dedicated to the online adult game Sacred Sword Princess, and available at Nutaku.net. Feel free to also join the official community Discord. The game was soft released on 1st March 2018 and globaly released on 15th March 2018. Category:Browse